Baby, It's A Yes
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: A baby and a proposal surround Christmas for Wade and Zoe. Will it be a Christmas to remember? A Christmas one-shot.


_**Merry Christmas guys and gals. Here's to the holiday spirit with a little one shot of our favorite couple from Bluebell.**_

_**I own nothing but my little plot for this. I hope you all enjoy this.**_

* * *

><p>Zoe smiled looking over the paper that she got from the doctor. It was the perfect gift to give Wade for Christmas. She had been trying to find one last gift to give him and this was the perfect one. It really couldn't have been any better than this.<p>

They had only been together for a few months, but they were in love and they weren't afraid to tell the other exactly how they felt. It wasn't unnoticed by the town of Bluebell either. They were all infected by the love that radiated off the two of them. Lemon herself was jealous that she had yet to find that love. She thought she had found the perfect one on the cruise, but that turned out to be a bust like the rest of her relationships. But even she had to smile at how sickly cute Wade and Zoe were most of the time.

Wade was curious watching Zoe walk into their house, seeing her rather happy. "You wanna share whatever it is you are drinking?" He asked, Zoe sighed happily sitting down next to him, placing her feet in his lap. There was a certain glow about his girlfriend, he couldn't put his thumb on.

"Why, I wasn't drinking anything," she smirked, her hand resting on her stomach, where butterflies seemed to be dancing.

"Doc, it sure is something," he quipped back, removing the shoes she wore, gently massaging them.

"You do spoil me, Mr. Kinsella," Zoe smiled.

"I do love you enough to spoil you rotten," he grinned. "But seriously, Zo, what's going on?" She did want to wait until Christmas to give him the news, but she couldn't keep this from him, not for another week. He did have every right to know what was going.

"You know how I have been lately," she said, getting him to nod. "I went to Mobile to see what was going on, it's not like I don't trust Brick and we've come along way and everything, but I just felt better about going else where, ya know?" She asked through all of her rambling.

"I understand all of that, why are you rambling for?" He asked, starting to get really worried about things. "You're not dying on me are you? Because I wouldn't be able to handle that." There was no way he could handle loosing someone who meant more to him then breathing did. He had just got her back into his life, he wasn't about to let her go, and not like that either.

"No, I'm not dying," she replied. Her fingers fumbling on her stomach. "It was good new actually," she told him, a smile curving her lips. "Really good news, unless you don't like what I have to tell you then it's bad news but that doesn't change anything," she told him with more rambles. She was starting to get nervous telling him what she had found out.

"Okay, so good news, maybe. Would you just spit it out before you lose the nerve to tell me?" He asked, Zoe nodded, moving from her spot on the couch to get the paper that she had neatly placed in her purse.

"This was supposed to be one of your Christmas presents but I can't keep it from you that long," she told him, handing the piece of paper to him. Wade carefully unfolded the paper, his eyes scanning over the words. He looked up at Zoe, before looking back at the paper in his hands. Zoe was having a hard time reading the blank look he was giving her. "So?" She asked, chewing on her lip, starting to freak out that he wasn't as happy as she was when she had learned about this.

"Pregnant?" He asked, choking back tears. Zoe nodded, frowning moving to sit next to him, her hands taking his.

"You okay?" She asked, feeling like he was having a battle within himself about this ordeal.

"I'm fine, it's just wow! I never thought...it's wonderful and I love that we're going to be parents. It's just...WOW!" He told her in a mess of words. He was feeling numb about the whole thing. But it was numb in a good way.

"I know it's a lot to take in, you have time to come to terms about it Wade," Zoe told him.

"I need some air," he told her getting up. Zoe nodded watching the man she loved walk out the door, only to come back and kiss her long and hard. "I love you," he whispered, walking away once more. Zoe smiled, hoping that he would be able to come to terms about this whole thing. She knew just how hard this was on him. It was the last thing he had been expecting and they hadn't talked that far into the future. They had talked about marriage at one point, but never kids, Zoe had figured at some point the topic would present its self and in a way it just was the shock of it all that needed to wear off, Zoe knew that much about Wade. She wasn't going to worry that he would up and leave her over this, no Wade was a bigger person then that.

Wade walked around the block their perfect little yellow and blue house sat on. Leaving the mayor's plantation wasn't the easiest thing to do, but it needed to be done. It didn't mean they wouldn't see Lavon around town or anything, it just meant that they needed to be out on their own without the supervision of Lavon nearby. It was time they grow up and be the adults they needed to be.

He was having a hard time coming to terms about Zoe being pregnant. Was he happy? He liked to think that under the shock of it all that he was happy, excited even. It was always a thought that he had never even thought about. Wade Kinsella having kids, it made him want to laugh. To think about all the wonderful things he was about ready to experience. Happy, excited and deadly terrified of what was going to happen, played in his head.

"Boy, what's wrong with you?" Earl asked, stopping his son in the middle of the block.

"I could ask you the same question," Wade remarked, looking his dad over. He was headed out on a date. "Ya know, it's nothing I can't handle right now, I need to go home and see my girlfriend. Do you still...never mind it's a stupid idea," Wade sighed, pushing the thoughts away.

"It's not a stupid idea," Earl told him softly, patting his back, handing a small white box over, that had plenty of sign of being worn out from the years. He knew exactly what his boy was going to do and he was on his way over to hand that very box over just in case. "It's a magical time of year, boy," Earl smirked, walking off.

"Thanks," Wade called after his father.

Wade played with the box, words running through his head on the walk home. By the time he reached the front door he still wasn't any clearer on what needed to be said or how he was going to say anything. Let alone ask her what was on his mind. He had no doubt that she would refuse his proposal, only if he had one to say. With a sigh, he walked into the house, spotting his girlfriend curled up on the couch reading.

"Zoe, I love you and I'm happy, excited even that we're going to be parents together. I'm terrified of the outcome, but we'll have the cutest kid Bluebell has ever seen since I was born," he smirked, moving to take her hands in his. "We've spent so much time fighting what we have, that we've missed out on so much time. I don't wanna waste another minute, Zo. Never again. He moved to get on one knee, pulling the box from his pocket. "I'm not asking you to be my wife, because you're carrying my child, I'm asking you to be my wife, because I love you with my whole heart." He reached up using his thumb to wipe away a few tears.

"I'm not saying yes, because of our child, Wade. I'm saying yes, because you're the one for me. I won't find the love I have for you with anyone else. You're all I need, Wade. For now and forever," she whispered. "Yes, I'll marry you," she told him, his lips brushing against hers, as he slid the ring on her finger.

It was perfect. Just. Perfect.


End file.
